


What You Weren't Doing

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	What You Weren't Doing

Harry watched the rest of his class move out of sight and slipped quickly back inot the empty classroom. His mind was full of his latest confrontation with Draco Malfoy – Malfoy, centre of all his hatred – Malfoy, centre of all his lust…

His hands slipped under his robes and his eyes flicked shut as he touched himself. In his mind he saw Draco, blond and arrogant, as he had been just now. Draco, now kneeling before him, mouth warm around his cock. Draco… who was actually standing before him drawling

“Am I interrupting something, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes opened fast and his hands were out from his robes in a second.

“No, I wasn’t…” he denied instinctively.

A smile touched the corner of Draco’s mouth.

“What weren’t you, Potter?” He stepped towards him. “Shall I tell you? You weren’t putting your hands under your robes like this…” Draco’s hands moved suggestively towards Harry. “You weren’t touching your….. mmm, nice size, Potter…” His fingers teased and caressed; and Harry’s hands, which had risen to Draco’s shoulders to push him away, suddenly clung to him, nails digging into his back.

“And you definitely, definitely weren’t saying my name, were you Potter?” 

Draco’s fingers moved faster, firmer, until Harry, his head back against the stone wall, his lips parted, came with a groan that sounded unnervingly like Draco. Draco wiped his hands delicately on the corner of Harry’s robes and sauntered away.

“That’s what you weren’t doing, Potter. Next time you’ll have to show me what you were,” he said over his shoulder.

And Harry was torn between humiliation and a shameful anticipation of a promised ‘next time’…


End file.
